Bliss
by Rumbleroar'sSlumberingCubs
Summary: My fluffy and sort of angsty version of the unmasking. I kinda suck at summarys but read it I think it's pretty good.  E/C of course!


Bliss

**Disclaimer: I give serious props to Gaston Leroux and others who made this story wonderful (hem hem Susan Kay hem hem ALW hem hem) I don't own Erik or Christine. :( But on a good note, I don't own Raoul! I would hate to be responsible for his foppishness. :) And I don't own anything at all that has to do with POTO other than my movies and posters!**

_Curiosity will be the death of me,_ thought Christine, _but the thought of that face being ugly with his beautiful voice, it seems highly unlikely. _She walked towards Erik and said firmly, "Erik if you love me, you'll take off your mask.""My dear Christine you have asked me to do the one thing I can't possibly do," said Erik, equally firm. "Oh Erik, please?" asked Christine, sounding very much so like a child. "Do you not understand the word no?" asked Erik growing angry. _Fine, if he won't take off his mask, I will,_ thought Christine. She quickly snatched off his mask before he realized what had just happened.

"Foolish child!" yelled Erik. "You have seen my face so you shall never be free. Don't you realize whoever sees my face is killed?" asked Erik in a rage. Christine had become extremely scared as he said that and she coward against the wall. "Oh no, I could never kill you," Erik said, more to himself than to her. "You shall have to live here, in this hell hole, forever," said Erik.

"Are you happy with what you see, do you believe it a mask, my dear? Come, take off my mask," said Erik, his mind clouded with rage. He reached for her hand and started to peel away his skin. Christine quickly pulled away her hand, "No!" she screamed. "Why not, dear?" Erik jeered. "Because, I could never hurt you!" Christine replied. "Why not?" asked Erik, still angry. "Erik, I have learned to love the man behind the mask, but why? Why are you so ashamed of your face? My dear, looks are nothing, a trick your eyes play, and my heart overcame my eyes. My love, I don't mind your "hell hole"! It's worth it with you here with me! Erik I love you regardless of your looks, and any mask you have shall be gone by morning I assure you!" said Christine stubbornly yet lovingly.

"No, you're lying to me!" said Erik still angry, "Don't you dare lie to me!" "No, I'm not lying to you," said Christine calm, yet hurt at his lack of trust. "You are good at playing games, Christine, stop fooling me, and don't get my hopes up for I know they shall be crushed!" Erik said. "No," Christine said on the verge of tears, "don't be like that, please trust me!" "I need to think Christine, please leave me alone for a while."

Erik's POV

_She can't possibly be serious; no one loves me, no one! Not even my own mother! She wouldn't, couldn't even look at me, yet this gorgeous, wonderful child can rip off my mask and look me straight in the eyes. She has to be telling the truth she has to love me! __**No she can't love you, **_thought the untrusting side. _**She's got de Changy, a handsome young man, you are an old ugly man, and she wouldn't, and couldn't love a man like you! **__But Christine is a very truthful young girl! __**There is only one way to find the answer, you must offer her freedom, see if she refuses or runs to the Vicomte.**_

Christine's POV

_He must not think I'm lying, he will send me away!_ "Christine, I have decided to give you your freedom," said Erik. _He can't do this, no I can't leave him, and I love him. __**True, but the Vicomte would take much better care of you and give you a better name. **__I don't care! _"No, Erik please, please don't make me leave!" I said. "You mean you don't want to leave?" said Erik. "No," I whispered. _She's right there in front of me, _thought Erik.

Her lips had softly pressed against his and he was shaking from head to toe. He had started to cry, he couldn't hold it in. "Don't cry, it's okay," whispered Christine, "I love you." Erik stiffened. He had never experienced love. "I-I think I love you too," said Erik. Oh his feelings of bliss. It was the most wonderful feeling he ever felt. "Good," said Christine with a smile as they leant back in to kiss again. Yes, bliss was the perfect word to describe what he felt.__


End file.
